Concrete Angel
by Frayter
Summary: Through the wind and the rain. She stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can't rise above. Song fic. Oneshot.


__

**_A/N: This idea just popped into my head when I listened to Martina McBride – Concrete Angel. This is my first songfic and I just analyzed the song after what I heard. And I only have the chorus written down. You can look the text up if you want to read it all. _**

**_The fic takes place after Lorelai found out that she was pregnant with Rory. The rest you get to know when you read. _**

**_I hope you like it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song 'Concrete Angel'_**

_**

* * *

**_

**_.:Concrete Angel:._**

She walked down the hallway. Nothing had changed. The school was the same. The students were the same. The same crap and self-absorbed asholes as they were before. She would rather be home alone crying than here keeping a fake smile on her face.

Same things for many days. Nobody knew a thing. Nothing had changed. She was still Lorelai, the school was still Chilton. She was still married Christopher. Nobody knew their secret. The secret that didn't exist anymore. Not since that horrible day in June. Summer break, a wonderful time for everyone in Hartford. Except for the Gilmore's and Hayden's. A pregnant child, a quick marriage. A miscarriage. It was nothing they could've done. The damage was already made. They were already married. To get a divorce after only 2 weeks of marriage was probably worse than being pregnant at 16.

They moved to their own house. Chris started to work for Richards company. Nothing bad, good money. But for what?

Lorelai started school again in the fall. If she had the chance to run away, she would. But the chance never came.

They both looked happy, on the outside, but behind closed doors, there were never a smile. The crying, yelling, smashing of cups. It was never enough.

She thought her friends would notice when she had the same dress as the day before. But they never did. And she didn't care. The less they knew, the better.

They didn't need to know that she had spent the night at a motel. They didn't know that she was afraid to go home, afraid of what she would find. She was afraid of him. Of what he would do. What he had already done.

The dresses she wore were not the same she had worn 6 month ago. They were longer, they covered more. She needed them. The blue, purple, red marks shouldn't be at display. She didn't even want to see them herself. She was ashamed of them. Of what they represent. Of what went wrong.

The teachers saw that she'd changed. They watched her, wondering. But never asked. Never wanted to know what was wrong, never wanted to believe.

But even if they had asked, they would never have known the truth. Lorelai knew how to lie. She knew how to keep everything secret. If she didn't want people to know, they wouldn't. No matter how hard they tried. But they didn't even try.

The pain of being alone, not having someone to love her. It was killing her from the inside. Her parents didn't care, her school didn't care. Chris certainly didn't care, why would he in that case do that to her?

Sometime she wished she was dead. That she was never born. That she didn't have to live this life. The life she didn't deserve. The life she'd never get away from.

If she ever had the opportunity to talk to someone, she would. But they wouldn't believe her anyway. They always say that the 2 first years of marriage is the hardest.

* * *

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

The cry can be heard all over they neighborhood. Everyone could hear it, she knows. But nobody cares. They turn of the lights when the next cry of pain from a woman can be heard. The cry when a man's hand hit a woman's face. Then the stomach, and face again. The floor, the cold floor. She can feel it. She can feel her blood on her face. Then the kick comes. And another. They keep coming and soon she stops feeling it. She begs her husband to stop. But he continues.

It was fate. This was meant to be. She would never live to have happiness. She would never see the world.

That was the end.

The neighbors got their papers in the morning. The cries from the Hayden house have stopped. Pleased they walk back in home to start a new day in their boring life. They go on with the day not knows that they could've helped. That they could've saved a life last night. But instead ignore it because it wasn't their problem. If they later that day, when the police came, had changed their mind. Wanted to help instead. They couldn't. It was too late.

* * *

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as a stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ten years, two month and eight days.

The angel shaped statue stands still beside the tree. The face shaped like a woman's. That woman lived around here 10 years ago. The terrible night no one will ever forget. They know, but don't tell. To tell make things more true. If they don't talk, maybe someday it won't be true.

The concrete angel look's up at the sky. She wants to go there. That's were she belongs.

The name is written on the concrete below. You can barely make out the letters.

'_Lorelai Victoria Hayden_

_Beloved child, wife and friend'_

All lies. _'The heartbroken and forgotten Lorelai Victoria Gilmore lies here' _would've been truer.

But where ever she is now, she's happy, loved. And she belonged there.

* * *

_**Through the wind and the rain  
**__**She stands hard as a stone  
**__**In a world that she can't rise above  
**__**But her dreams give her wings  
**__**And she flies to a place where she's loved  
**__**Concrete angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

.:The End:.

A/N: Well, did you like it?

Please review


End file.
